


Pups, Kits and Babies

by AwatereJones



Series: Kelpie [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fights, Gen, Kelpies, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: so Dog Days ended with more to be said. So Were and Kelpies living together as they try to find anew peace within the packs. Wick is now a toddler who finds human form better than doggie most of the time and as Ianto surrounds himself with his own pack in the making he is forced to show the elemental side once more.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Series: Kelpie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147589
Comments: 27
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eleana666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleana666/gifts), [DarqueQueen7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarqueQueen7/gifts), [LadyEmma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEmma/gifts), [Sandylee007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandylee007/gifts), [Blue96Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue96Rose/gifts).



"WICK!"

Ianto was scanning the yard with that feeling of dread every parent knows. He had been looking for almost fifteen minutes and although there was no hole in the fence to be found he couldn't shake the fear that the little shit had somehow got out.

Finally defeated, he touched his coms "Cariad? You doing anything?"

"What? Lots. Um … files. Yes… I am just reading…." Jack flustered on the other end.

"No, I don't mean for you to pretend to be busy, I am asking if you have a moment" Ianto was amused knowing full well Jack had been in his office with his feet on his desk playing with that stupid piece of tat he would never get working …. Not since Ianto had removed the battery pack when he was not looking. Serve him right.

"Oh. Right, well … what's up good looking?" Jack asked.

"I can't find Wick. Where was that hiding place you found last night?"

"Ah…. Under the wattle tree in the corner of the yard, there's a bush under it and a tiny gap he had slipped into." Jack answered "Find him there Tiger?"

Ianto looked "Nope."

Jack didn't hear a pop on that P and knew their son was in trouble now, Ianto more than slightly unnerved. He considered "Did you check Rhiannon's? Could have gone there, or Gwen. The newborn is fascinating to him."

Ianto considered then realised he was being far too human in his thoughts. Looking for a hole for fucksake. He mentally head thumped himself as he knew as well as anyone that they can bloody fly. He walked down the pathway to the other fence, opening the gate and letting himself into Gwen's back yard then walked to the open back door, calling out softly as he entered.

"In the living room Brother" she called in return and he entered to find his toddler standing with a look of pure devotion as he peered into the bassinette of the sleeping baby Anwen.

"Wick, I've been looking everywhere for you, you could have asked ya know!" Ianto scolded gently, the fourteen month old's eyes wide as he saw he had made a mistake. "It's OK, I am not mad, just freaked out when I can't find you. It's a Parental sort of thing, we need to know to feel you are safe."

"Sowy" the little sing-song voice answered as Wick looked back "Bubba!"

"Yes, she is a pretty bubba, isn't she" Ianto smiled as his son reached out to stroke the tiny head with wispy fine flicks of hair.

Ianto settled and rang Jack back "He was at Gwen and Rhys' place."

"Good, bloody idiot. How did he get out?"

"Flew I think" Ianto sighed "He's getting better with his wings, can go straight up, must have mastered up and over. Still can't go distance but it's only a matter of time before I have to teach him about updrafts."

"Oooooo, can't wait to see you fly"

"Is that Jack? Can you ask him to remind Rhys about the laundry?" Gwen asked as she put her book away and rose to kiss Ianto's head "Cuppa?"

"No thanks love" Ianto smiled as he heard Jack yelling at Owen about something, hiding the grimace as her coffee was awful … really most coffee was. Ianto only like the stuff he brewed and could get the ratio right "This little stinker actually has to come with me. Going shopping. Do you have a list?"

Jack was used to this, waiting patiently on the other end as they talked like he was in the room. A Kelpie thing Ianto did, including everyone. After a while he said gently "Still need me lover?"

"Always Cariad. Will see you tonight. Tell Rhys bout the laundry" Ianto smiled, "Kisses"

"Love you too sexy"

Ianto closed the phone and slid it into his pocket, looking over as his son leaned in to touch noses to the baby, this sign of affection not lost on Gwen who had watched a lot of the little ones do this. It was a kiss, Kelpie style.

"Well then … Looks like you re gong shopping. You might find a little trinket for your cousin here?" she crooned, Wick lighting up as he looked at his Tadda for confirmation and Ianto nodded, a little bell already on the list now the baby was a couple of weeks old and more used to the loud noises of the outside world. A dinky little tinkling one Wick would have fun shaking, Kelpies love bells. Anwen will like seeing his joy as her little eyes seemed to drink Wick in.

"No list for me, Rhys has it all under control thanks. I am just gonna change the bed and do some vacuuming" she answered as she watched Wick walk confidently over to his Taddy, hands up for a pick-up.

Such a handsome little man, his skin a soft tanned colour, not unlike Jack's which made it easier for people to think he was Jack's. Almost a middle eastern or Polynesian tinting to him with those huge blue eyes a surprise when he made eye contact on the odd occasion. Like all Kelpie, he knew the power in holding a gaze.

Wick was learning fast.

He had all the hallmarks of an Alpha.


	2. hi there

Ianto was walking around the mall pushing his son without much thought process, thinking a food court might be good around about now. He adjusted the shopping bags attached to the handle of the huge pram Owen had found online for the 'sweetling' that was so damned spoilt he now had a ride that could fit two…maybe three children inside. He looked down and smiled as he saw said stink had fallen asleep, curled up in the seat with his hands under his head, innocent and angelic.

Little devil.

Ianto saw some tables and chairs, settling the pram out of the way then quickly got some food and a soda for himself, Wick's sippy cap underneath in the tray of the monstrosity still full and ready for an eager toddler.

"Oh, how adorable" a voice purred and Ianto felt his hackles rise on the back of his neck, careful to remain seated and smile like he did not recognise a Were so close.

"Thank you. He is when asleep, when awake a heathen scummer as are most this age." Ianto replied calmly.

"Mine only sleeps in the car" she gestured to her own toddler, straining on the straps of his pushchair and Ianto reached out, placing a little snap on toy from the bottom tray of the carriage to this one, her surprise evident as she watched him gift her pup something that instantly stilled the tantrum.

"Wick used to as well, until I realised it was boredom that makes them twitchy. Seems your little one has an eye to him, maybe all the mixes to auras confuse him? Taking his eye off those around him to refocus in an object he can touch and control helps. Kelpie are not so different, our young can find it hard to find human auras unintimidating. They eat such crap, their bodies give off such sharp colours" he replied as the little one cooed and fingered the little toy that made a noise to his delight "But do not worry. That is the sign of an Alpha, to already see the colours of people. Rare, in our kind too. You should be proud, your son will be a pack leader one day."

"Thank you" she said happily "I am Ruby Nethergood."

"And I am Ianto Harkness-Jones" Ianto repeid.

She passed "Ianto…Icarus? …Jones…."

"Mated to a fellow man, we agreed to join our names. I am Harkness-Jones now" he corrected gently "But yes. I am that one. The Elemental one. It's OK. I do not seek fear or vengeance for past arguments between our kinds. I do not see merit in holding a grudge when we all lost so much in the wars. Some of my loyal friends and security are Were. I do not hold with this modern crap where we are enemies. Were we not once cousins?"

"My mate and I feel this also, but it is a discomfort to speak of such things in the presence of our pack leaders" she took a seat without thinking about it "There is another pack leaning to this way of thinking but it is not taking any new members, stretched. We are waiting for gap in the pack to emerge into it. If not for the lack of space we might have splintered into a secondary 'alternative' group but the room for our kind is limited."

"A new dawn. A new age" Ianto nodded "Kelpie are stronger now, renewing and showing themselves. I know it causes discomfort in your packs, but is it not the Kelpie way to incite or seek war. We only answer a call. I have hopes that this peace will linger."

"There is to be a meeting of the Heads of Pack. A summit to talk about this thing, this thought of peace. I think it will come to a vote. If we vote for peace, there will have to be some sort to truce worked out and agreements" she sighed. "My mate is wary of this, he knows he will be a likely emissary as he is a good negotiator, but he fears your kind with a passion. As do we all now you are showing teeth we thought only legend."

"I would welcome peace talks on hallowed ground" Ianto said as he considered things, reachings into his pocket and removing his wallet, taking out a Torchwood Card and handing it to her "My email and phone numbers. I will be willing to come with representatives to a meeting with a promise of truce. A treaty negotiation of sorts."

She stared at the card with surprise "Torchwood?"

"Yes. Not that London lot with their death wish for us all. The Cardiff branch, we are the ones who saved that pack swept away in the flood last June. They were Reds, were they not? My mate is the one who gave them another vehicle to get their pups home. The Harkness of myself."

She took the card and slipped it into her purse "Thank you Mister…."

"Ianto. I am merely Ianto. Title is only for those who need it" he smiled as he watched Wick waking, sitting up to look at the baby and light up.

"BUBBA!" He reached out to touch and croon, the little one gleeful to see another baby and the two babbled at one another with delight.

Too young to know they were different.

Yong enough to still know they were not different at all.

We all spark and flame.

Embers of the Gods.


	3. a sit down

Jack was amazed at Ianto's moxie and amused as the first phone call came though, followed by several e-mails. Finally the heads the Reds, Blacks, Greys and Whites all agreeing to a sit down with the Weres.

It was a Wednesday. Don't' know why shit happens on a Wednesday around here but it seems to be Hump Day Madness. Ianto seated at the head of the table with the five heads of the Kelpie, the eight…yes… eight heads of Were also reluctantly seated glaring at one another.

"Right. We all know one another. Boris, surprised to see you here but congratulations on usurping your uncle. I hear you are a more balanced pack leader and many are happy with the change" Ianto nodded to a Were who stared back stonily. He then continued "We are here because we keep killing one another and we are getting nowhere. I see no point in this continuing as it has, no one has the upper hand … except for the Kelpie who are stronger, wiser and now fed up. I would like to point out that some here are blameless, and some have already tried to make peace. Today we are all going to agree to set zones and defined spaces."

"Boundaries" a Were snorted "We tried that!"

"Well … now I am stating it. Behind me…" Ianto turned to gesture as Tosh put up a map of Cardiff and Wales as well. "You can see the ley-lines, the defined markers of Were. Due to the breeding between packs we are making tentative markers with the agreement that if one strays onto another's land it is considered a peaceable moving. As long as there is no conflict, don't look for it."

"So they can walk across our land like dogs pissing on .." one snarled.

"No, that would be rude and unnecessary. We only pee in our OWN patches. Anyone wanting to breed or join another pack must ask permission or go into the green zone which is for those who do not have a pack due to their choices." Ianto said.

"And Kelpie? Where are their boundaries?"

"We are Kelpie. You are in our garden, don't' forget that" Ianto barked, loud and angry now "We do not need to ask where we go, we do not HAVE TO tell you that we want to get an ice-cream. Get a grip. We were here first, we will be here long after your kind had killed one another, especially those of you running with fish-heads!"

"You think you are better than us!" someone huffed.

Ianto rose, leaning over the desk to chuff …. Dark smoke swirling in the air as it rolled down the table and more than one Were leaned back with horror, even as the Kelpie leaned forward to scent it and the brimstone ws rewarding as their eyes glowed.

"Wale belongs to us. We are the fucking dragons here" Ianto growled low "Kelpie control land, air, sea and if you want to really piss me off … I can control YOU!"

A Were jumped in his seat, yelping as if struck and he turned to his colleague "Did you just fucking bite my am?"

Another yelped, standing to tub his butt as he looked back at his chair.

"No one touched you, except me. I simply … pushed into your mind and told you to feel that. Imagine if I wanted this entire room to turn on one another and tear your neighbour to shreds. It would hurt, I would expend a lot of energy doing it and feel sick afterward and take years to regain strength from such a thing but … if you are going to act like puppies, I will. You will all kill each other and become extinct but our own teeth" Ianto smiled, a toothy one with glowing eyes "We are Kelpie and we have awoken. Now. We WILL agree to what we are going to do and there we go."

"Goram Kelpie Dogs!" the bum one snarled, his teeth flashing as he went to transform and Jack's Webley clicking next to his ear made them all stop.

"What. Just because you don't have weapons, you think the only one without the ability to transform didn't either?" Jack smiled sweetly "Well … unfortunate for you, isn't it because I do have my gun and I don't need to hide behind a façade. I AM a bastard, no hiding it."

"My mate is trying to say that he does not bluff" Ianto settled back in his chair, "Now … arses on seats please."

Everyone sat.

Everyone agreed reluctantly to the deal and some even requested amendment that were argued and agreed to.

Everyone signed.

Jack knew it was not over, Ianto watching one with unease as Luka sat there also eyeballing him. This must be the one who killed their mother. The one their father feuded with and was eventually killed by as well.

Jack made a mental note of him, he would remember him.

His VM would remember his signature electrical field as he smouldered across the table.

Jack knew he would be back.

Bullies always are.


	4. what pup?

The Red King … I know…stupid right? Er… the Red King wanted a word, waiting politely on the edge of the wood Ianto liked to run through of a sunrise. The dawn chorus due to start and he knew he would be late, annoyance swallowed down as he saw the man's mate standing there as well.

Ah.

"Ruby?"

"My Mate tells me you are the one behind the treaty. Unfortunately my brother fell while returning home with the news. Nothing untoward, just a lorry without it's headlights on. His mate was clipped also, she survives but … I had to act fast and step up before another challenged. With our pack still in mourning and the new…what is that?" she stopped talking as Sean's voice rang out followed by Rhiannon's.

Ianto sighed, stepped back and unfurled his wings, letting them reach out as he opened his throat and sang as well. He knew the Were were standing there with open awe as their bones felt the jungle jangle of old magic. It died away and he cleared his throat, stepping towards them once more as his wings folded around him, transforming and becoming clothing once more.

"Apologies, you can at the time of awakening" Ianto smiled "It's a habit."

"That was beautiful" Ruby said softly "You… you have wings."

"Of course, how else can we fly?" he canted his head as her mate laughed gently and turned to her.

"It's true. All true. They fly. Swim and run."

"And smite!" Ianto said with a wagging finger of jest "I can smite thine enemies with fire and brimstone … leaves a bitter taste in my mouth though. Breathing fire is an art."

"A dying one" the man nodded "Ruby judged you, found you good. I concur. Thank you, finding order is hard."

"I do not want to step on toes, I know you all have your own ways and I respect that. Kelpie will respect that, as long as we are respected too. We live long time here, better to spend it in peace" Ianto smiled "Your pup, my little one was most taken. One day they might both rule, stand and converse as we do now. I hope their tome, when it comes, is with calm appreciation of one another, as it should be."

"You have want of another? Somewhere for a placement within your own?"

"Excuse me?" Ianto blinked as Ruby blurted out her question.

"Another. There is another little one … no family. It is Were but of mixed pack. We cannot place it as neither pack want the bloodline mixed with the other pack … there is talk of putting it down like a common dog. I worried, feared but Ruby tells me you might know of somewhere fir it?"

Ianto was torn, knowing a pup of mixed blood was only protected by its parentals. If both were dead, unless they were loved by one of high standing, that pup would soon follow them to the great hunting grounds.

"How old it is?"

"He is young, a suckling still" Ruby was eager, almost frantic as she saw Ianto shift as if to leave "Barely two months!"

"I … perhaps I know where he will be welcomed" Ianto finally sighed "I do this only for the pup. Not as a bargaining chip later."

"I know" the Big Red nodded "And it furthers my option of you. Thank you, I will have Roby deliver it, as she is known and her scent will not alarm the others."

"I have Were as well as Kelpie in my patch" Ianto confirmed, "Yes. She is best. A female with pups … yes."

Ianto turned and jogged home as h wondered how to explain to his mate that he had saved a child by condemning … wait. He slowed as he neared his house, seeing Toshiko standing on the back steps of the porch looking down at the garden "Tosh!"

"This garden is sad" she declared "You do not spend enough time out here."

"Too busy" Ianto nodded he agreement "Tosh, where is Owen?"

"Here."

"There is a pup coming in, a mixed blood Were that will be killed within days if we do not find a home for it" Ianto said calmly "Two months old, both parents killed in the wars. Now there is a truce, they wish to move the pup and dump it. If the two packs that own it find it they will kill it as they see shame in the other pack's mix. A strange custom and frankly petty thing."

"OK" Owen nodded "When?"

"Soon."

Tosh turned to Owen, "And what do you think?"

"We will look at it and decide. Maybe fostering somewhere within our block. Someone will want the little thing" Owen shrugged and Ianto watched Tosh nod, then start up the steps to head inside and talk to Jack about things, Owen staying outside to look at the garden.

"This garden is poked." He declared "When do you find time?"

"She wants it" Ianto whispered softly as he stepped up and leaned in close "She will not say but … she wants a child. Cannot have one of her own … nearest she will come is adopting. Imagine, a strong Were."

"You think?" Owen asked with alarm and Ianto headed inside to leave Owen out there, staring up at the sky with his head full of thoughts. Heavy.

Tosh was at the sink washing some dishes from the morning crew "He's waking. Can heard the little sod thumping about, will go to him in a sec" she smiled, turning to Ianto "Are you OK?"

"He wants it" Ianto said sadly "Owen. He will never say, is scared he will be a lousy Da, but … I know he really wanted to be a family with you. A little one. Is scared and feels … conflicted."

"Oh" she said softly, turning to look at the doorway, and then she dried her hands nervously "you think? Us?"

"I don't see why not. You've mothered Jack quite well and ignored Diva Gwen. A champ. And Owen will help play with any toys you bring home" Ianto winked as she laughed softly, pushing at him then turning back to stare at the water in the sink.

Ianto went off to find Jack.

job done.


	5. a baby?

"Jack?"

"Hmmmm?"

Ianto followed the soft hum to find Jack with some of the boxes of things Ianto had dug out from Wick's closet, little cute things he would never fit again and toys still pristine although now below his mind's clever ways. Jack was going through them, picking out thong here and there to place in the bottom drawer.

"Jack? What are you doing?" Ianto asked with confusion.

"I want to keep these" jack said without looking up to see his mate's face "I know you got these out for the incoming one for Tosh and Owen… did that work by the way? … but… I want to keep these few bits."

"OK" Ianto said a she settled on Wick's little bed to watch as Jack held up some bibs, choosing between them and placing quire a few into the drawer with a gentle pat of his hand. "Jack? Are we having another?"

"Too early to tell, I have missed my cycle but it could be just the weather… I don't exactly cycle regularly with the resets and things but… well… just in case ya know? Might be nice for Wick to share with his little brother or sister if I do manage to get up the duff." Jack said as he placed a little car into the drawer and Ianto blinked slowly as he looked around the room, as if waking form some dream.

"You can conceive."

"Yeah. Boeshanninan, of course I can" Jack said then his hands ceased motion as if finally occurred to him that he might not have made his clear "In my time, there is no such thing as boys or girls… it's boys and girls. We are gender fluid and can choose. I chose boy because my father wanted it, they expected Gray to choose girl so… joke was on them I guess. But… the thing it… we are both genders… internally. I have a womb, I cycle and when I don't drink unfiltered water that has estrogens in it from the rain and stuff… yeah… it has happened ya know. I have been preggers before."

Ianto chewed this over as Jack placed the box down and lifted another making a sound of delight as he held up Wick's first little pair of sneakers "Oh Wolfie… I HAVE to keep these."

"OK" Ianto rose and smiled, stepping in close to kiss Jack and whisper "Another one, a mix of us? Magic."

Jack smiled as he continued to fuss over the things and it was not until Ianto had left the room that Jack realized he had dropped a clanger and not followed through, cursing softy as he went to follow only to find Ianto cuddling Wick on the sofa as they read a book like nothing was wrong.

And you know… it wasn't.

Kelpies love babies… of course Ianto would embrace any baby.

.

.

"Oh wow" Jack sighed as the tiny puppy blinked up at him from the woman's arms.

"He can transform to baby but is a little frightened" Ruby explained as she released the pup to Ianto and the Were felt the affection from the being, relaxing into a baby about three months old.

"Oh than god" Jack said with relief "I was afraid he would be tiny. Owen will be more confident if he is at the squishy stage."

"Squishy?" Ruby asked with surprise.

"He means pliable yet not droppable" Ianto clarified, knowing Jack's thoughts and Jack nodded his agreement.

"His eyes are so deep… like Toshi's" Jack hissed as he peered over Ianto's shoulder "Awwwwwwwwwww…. I am clucky now. I really want to be… I have to ask Owen to give me good going over to … no Ruby… I don't mean that… hahahahahaaaaa… I love the way wolves think, no a going over like a car detail ya know? Check my oil and water kinda thing. I want a baby and am in the right Rell stage so… I want to try for one of our own."

She blinked slowly.

"Jack's kind can carry whether male or female" Ianto explained and she looked at him with interest.

"Really? They say the Gods are like that" she said and Jack laughed.

"I am no God… just a minion like the rest of us but… that's evolution for ya I guess" Jack clucked at the little baby then sighed, rubbing his stomach as he pondered if he was just hoping too much. Man… a little Ianto/Javic.

"The little one wouldn't be jealous?"

"No… he loves babies."

Jack watched her leave and then asked "Why are we not giving this one to the one who lost her pups? Your brother's mate?"

"Because it is too soon and too young. She will never accept a substitute. Would you? No. A child in need would enter her home, then her heart but a little one this young would be too raw." Ianto sighed "and it IS a Were, not Kelpie. Harder to bond to."

"Ah" Jack nodded and waved at the little one with an eager grin.

He couldn't wait to see Wick's reaction to him.


	6. sparks

The treaties had been signed and things were settling into an agreeable stalemate as people went about their daily lives without fear. There were still patrols, don't get me wrong, but there was a less 'visible' presence of security.

Owen and Toshiko not only settled into a parental life but as hoped, excelled with Owen being the soft touch Ianto had thought him to be with baby talk alternating between mild sweet scolding and straight out gushing. The pup drank it in, imprinting on his new parents with ease and the Kelpie community found themselves welcoming more Weres into the area without problems.

So, it was a mild surprise on a sunny afternoon at the park, Wick laughing as he ran with a few other children, that suddenly a bark echoed across the park and Ianto rose to find a huge Red bearing down on a woman who was not even looking in the direction of the enraged one.

Ianto left hiss spot next to Jack and was across the playground within a heartbeat, between the two women as the Red Were slammed into him, hitting an immovable object at great force that caused her to yelp as she flew back to land in a heap and the Black turned with her pup cradled in her arms with surprise.

"Bitch" the Red rose and was about to swing around Ianto when the Black responded by spitting over his shoulder at her, the pup now crying softly from the commotion.

The boom of the Webley like thunder, Jack there with a face of doom as he snarled "There are babies here, what the hell do you think you are doing!"

"That bitch stole my mate!" the Red pointed.

"Not my fault he likes his women black and strong like his coffee… not weak red like cordial" came the reply and both women bared their teeth.

"Actually… that was a pretty good comeback" Jack said to Ianto like the two women were not there "But is he black or red… isn't he the dirty dog here?"

Silence.

Ianto stared at Jack, then face palmed as Jack thought back over his words and sighed "It is an expression like… lazy as an Ass. Or… cheeky like a monkey. Not meant as a Were insult."

"Well… at least WE create our own young instead of stealing from the dead" the Black said, surprising Ianto who now looked angry as well focusing on her as she held the little one against her with a look of triumph.

"Really? Tell the one in here that they are not good enough because they will have fucking wings instead of dog breath" Jack said back as he gestured at his stomach and Ianto blinked, then started to laugh.

They all looked at him.

"Seriously… are you sure this time?" he finally giggled.

"Yeah, Owen is scanning this afternoon but I felt the shift in my hips and lower back that mean I am about to accommodate weight. Yeah, I am about a month or so gone I think" Jack said happily.

"Oh Cariad, what wonderful news" Ianto gushed, then he remembered why they were there and turned to the women "I will speak with your elders about this and the pack alphas. The one you fight over is probably in need of a good castration if he cannot find and keep a good mate, both of you seem strong, independent and fierce women who deserve a mate that stands next to them fighting for their honour, not being the cause of a fight!"

They nodded. The Red hung her head and started to move away.

"Now, take your child home and comfort him, this is not a good day for either of you, acting like teens in heat not yet had your first knotting!" Ianto muttered to the Black and they both caught it, both horrified at the vulgar language as she gasped and stared to stomp off too.

"Get knotted takes on a whole new term" Jack said dreamily.

"Stop it… no impure thoughts when carrying MY precious" Ianto sighed and made a silly voice, gesturing at Jack's stomach all excited and 'Gollemish' that had Jack beaming with delight.

.

.

"Wow… look at that… wow… a litter" Owen said with wide eyes "gotta be three.. no four…"

Jack sat up, knocking the wand aside a she gaped and Ianto started to snigger "Cariad. We only have one or twins. He is pulling your leg."

"Owen… I will shoot you, ya son of a… awwww…. Hey Hayden" Jack crooned as Toshiko entered with her little pup, Jack instantly forgoing the Owen slap.

"Right… there it is. A single, strong heartbeat… no… two. Twins, like Kelpie Lore. Congrats. Looking like… six weeks." Owen finally said once his giggles were under control and Jack looked at Ianto with raw love, Ianto kissing him as he whispered that this was perfect timing.

"Wick is that little bit older but it means that Gwen's little one, our little one and now your little ones will all grow together, friends." Toshiko agreed "and the mighty Wick will protect them, won't you darling."

Wick looked up from the screen he was investigating with his face almost touching it, grinning a she pointed to the blips on the screen "My friend!"

"Yes darling, Daddy is going to grow one or two just for you. Bubbas" Ianto said with joy as Wick lit up, excited and not at all feeling put out. Ianto hoped both made it, sometimes only one did but… this IS Jack… twins.

They just had to tell the others.


	7. making some 'normal' plans

It was more accepted than Jack though it would be, as per usual it was the few humans that had a problem with a male pregnancy, alternating between asking inappropriate and personal questions to plain avoidance.

Benched, giving Owen leadership was an easy thing to do as he was already paring back things with Wick. Ianto was also happy to take a more active role freeing jack to enjoy being 'the wife' for a change and Jack found that he really liked it. Wick fond that he liked it too, Daddy being WAYYYYY more lenient than Taddy and the ice-cream bowl was filled more often, just a few mournful glances needed to do so.

Ianto pretended not to notice the increase in the ice-cream budget, knowing Jack was eating some as well and dairy is good for you, right? Ianto was trying very hard not to fuss or be overbearing and Owen was a help with his gentle advice when Ianto felt torn between speaking out or letting something slide, making him see that he was a little uptight sometimes and kids like a little fluidity to the rules as long as it's little things for treats.

Owen and Toshiko had taken on Kip with gusto, Wick learning so much about babies as Aunty Gwen didn't share her baby as much and when they found him sitting next to a grizzling baby patting his head and singing softly to him in that pretty Kelpie way they all gushed for a while before offering the baby the bottle.

Ah, yes… the bottle. A bone of contention.

Apparently Wick was still trying to decide if his sippy cup was much of an improvement of the bottle but seeing Gwen breastfeed was more than slightly horrifying to the little man who now wanted to know if the new babies would 'chew' Daddy's beepers "good thing he has two!"

Cue giggles.

Then came the gifts. Now, this WAS a surprise and a pleasant one as not only Kelpie visitors came to give offerings to the incoming baby, but Weres did too. Ianto was comforted to see not only the different factions talking peaceably in his house but sharing interest in the new coming baby.

"A Kelpie hybrid… half Kelpie and half… human?" a Were asked glancing at Jack with confusion. "We can expect one to live right? You are strong, young and virile so… maybe even both of the Gods smile."

"Humanoid, they will be human…ish." Jack agreed happily "I am bio-enhanced from another planet but I am of Earth descent."

Nodding as this was good enough of a explanation for them and Ianto relaxed. He knew it was a tightrope walk, one wrong move or wrong comment and Ianto would rip a fucking head off and shit in a fucking neck, so he would by the gods. As Jack started to show and the bump became so handsomely apparent Ianto knew he was going to be ten times worse than he had been with Wick… poor babies would need an oxygen mask to fight the smothering Ianto knew he could barely contain.

He also feared Wick's feeling left out.

"So… what do you want us to do about it?" Warren asked, rising from his veggie patch, his huge Were hands covered in dirt.

"You have a couple of pups the same age as him, I was wondering if at the weekend we take a little picnic out for the day, let the boys get to know one another and see if we can cultivate a friendship there." Ianto explained. "Jack loves camping."

"I will ask the missus but I doubt she will mind, she loves the singing ya know. In the morning, we listen for it, like clockwork. Makes us feel calm inside" he tapped his chest leaving dirt on his t-shirt without a second thought.

"It connects us to the sky, the earth… the void between… it is a call to reset for the day. Maybe deep down somewhere in your bones, it resets you too. After all, we are not that different you know" Ianto smiled softly.

"Well, I don't see why not" Warren finally said "Sounds like fun."

"I will see if Jack wants to come along, he may not. Owen will feel left out but between you and me… he hates the countryside."


	8. are you there yet?

No… Owen did NOT want to come on a stupid country loving trip. Weirdoes.

Rhys did.

Ianto was happy to see Luka taking charge with the security forces for the area as he loaded up the SUV, Wick squealing as he jiggled in his car seat, now content to be a little boy. Jack was pleased with this as he liked cuddling a little boy more than a wriggly dog now he was of a lap size. With bump growing Wick wanted to remind people he was a little one too I think.

They were underway, Warren and his two in the back with Wick, the kids overly excited as they babbled and generally made weird fart noises and things that were apparently funny, Ianto rolling his eyes as apparently Jack found that funny too. More than once he glanced at Warren to find the man silently doubled over with mirth… OK. Bonding? OK, Jack did feel a little out numbered with the amount of Kelpies and Weres in the area, a Were willing to be a good friend is a great asset.

"Ianto?"

The radio crackled, cutting into the wiggles song about… yeah… farts and the kids groaned as Ianto touched his Bluetooth in his ear to let the kids have it back "Tosh?"

"Sorry… you are near Birchgrove Primary School, Heath…. Right?"

Ianto felt his annoyance thrumming as he gripped the wheel and said though gritted teeth "We WERE about twenty minutes back."

"Well… any chance of a turn around and full lights?"

Ianto felt himself start to really get pissed off, glancing over to find Jack looking at him intently, not hearing the call now and Ianto pointed to his ear. Jack fiddled in the glove box for an earwig and turned it on "Toshi?"

"There are reports of a teacher at Birchgrove Primary going a bit… well… naff. The thing that got my attention is the mention of a slime trail?"

"Ahhhhhh no." Ianto thumped his head back as Jack made a noise of interest and looked at Ianto with that 'now' look that had Ianto turning the wheel at the next turning point in the road with open annoyance. "I am telling you now Jack… this had better be a bloody invasion or something. I have a tight schedule here and this is fucking with my calm!"

"Ears Tadda!" Wick yelled "Bubbas hear you!"

Ianto poked his tongue at his son's reflection as Jack laughed softly, rubbing his hands together as he fiddled in the glove box some more. Ianto glanced over "What prey fucking tell are you doing?"

"Weapon" Jack muttered , now doing a weird interpolative dance to reach under the seat for the lockbox.

"Preggers. Benched. Up the duff. One in the … well… two in the oven… no" Ianto said as he drove like a maniac, the lights in the grill of the SUV flashing like it was a Heddlu car.

"For Warren?" Jack said in a small voice as he tried to find a good argument.

"Werewolf." Warren said distractedly as he started to puff himself up, getting ready for a transformation at will. Not all can do it like flicking their fingers ya know… without a moon to help they need to mentally control it.

"You protect the babans" Ianto said as he entered the school grounds and the gravel made a horrid sound while they drifted into the parking spot like the pros they are. Jack pouted as Ianto slid out, fluidly moving along the side of the vehicle as Warren leap out after him, the glee obvious as he got to pretend he was Torchwood too.

"Not fair!" Jack muttered.

Ianto moved quickly, flashing his ID at the scared staff who simply pointed towards the pool area with wide eyes, the faint screaming also a tell that this is the direction to head in. Warren grinned as he passed the teachers, his eyes gleaming unnaturally as he felt the thrill of a good hunt about to begin.

They entered the building and Ianto swore softly as he saw a child laying prone on the floor, a small pool of blood underneath the body. He let himself turn his mind that way for a moment and was relieved to hear a faint heartbeat, turning to point to the child as Warren nodded already moving to scoop her up and remove her.

Three more kids were in the far corner, huddled together with open horror as the creature snarled and loomed over them, a large black smudge of oily smoke, not fully formed and the children were visible through it.

"Excuse me" Ianto said calmly "Is there some problem here?"

The black thing swung to attack him and he reacted without a second thought, flinging himself into the water as it followed him in and Warren yelled as he re-entered to find the water boiling while the creatures struggled for control.

"Ianto" Warren yelled, urging the children to run around the edge of the pool and the teachers entered to help them run, only one child hovering to watch with wide eyes as the flashes of green and black rolled around.

Then the Merman left the water, breaching like a dolphin to slam back down into the inky back.

Ianto was working for his money today.


	9. Jelly

"IANTO" Jack roared as he entered the pool building, running around the edge as the huge greenish blue tail flew up to slap down and the water flew, Warren yelping as he tried to avoid it and Jack cracked open the vial he had run in shaking then poured it into the water. The water started to turn to jelly.

Jack grinned at the jokes forming as the merman once again leapt from the water, this time twisting in midair to land on the pool's titled edge, feet already forming as the tail dematerialized and Ianto stood dripping as his skin rejected the water then forced out the three piece suit.

"Wow" Warren said softly, his first time seeing a Kelpie in mid-transformation and he was smitten.

Jack seized Ianto and hugged him as the water in the pool became a sold jelly block, Warren picking up a pool noodle the poke at it with interest, the inky monster blinking slowly as it finally find itself stuck.

"I am OK" Ianto scolded "You were supposed to watch the kids!"

"They are fine, I locked the doors" Jack waved a hand and Ianto sighed.

"Cariad… what about the two here with us next to a Phantom?" Ianto asked and Jack stared at him, then sheepishly grinned.

"Oh… right. Babans. Babies, right?"

"Jack… seriously. After all this time you know NO welsh?" Ianto grumbled as he turned to watch Warne poke at the jelly some more, his face full of glee now. "It might work out how to break free if you piss it off more than confuse it"

Warren looked sheepish as he slid his hands into his pockets, the noodle now shivering on the top of the jelly block.

"Uncle Jack?"

Jack turned to find Steven there, looking at him with interest. "Hey solider. This is your school? Mum told me you were at the one in town"

"I had a bullying problem, she moved me here" Steven said with a shrug, "Some of my friends from primary are here, it's heaps better."

Jack nodded as he reached out to stroke the boy's blonde hair "Well, I will have to see if your mum needs some more money for the school fees, looks like a nice uniform."

Steven was staring at Ianto, mostly ignoring Jack as he asked "Were you just a fish?"

"I am an ancient species that can take on other forms, yes. A Merman was one of them." Ianto replied calmly "Also… Warren here is a Werewolf."

"COOL!" Steven's eyes widened as he looked at Jack "I _knew_ you were Torchwood, I told mum you were. Right?"

"Yes sweetie, I am" Jack said with open affection for the child who had no idea he was Jack's grandson, the love raw as Ianto felt it flowing through Jack.

How sad. A child that could have so much love, affection, guidance… not even knowing his own worth here. So sad, Alice too indoctrinated by her mother to ever trust Jack to be the father to her he always wanted ot be. Of all his children, those who tuned from him hurt as much as those he has buried for there is still the loss.

"Uncle Jack… is that … an alien too?" the boy pointed hesitantly at the jelly block.

"Yes, an Arigoeriff Phantom. Usually they are quite docile and only come out at night when they are invisible to the human eye but something has upset it, caused it to attack like this. Could be this one is new here and mistook the children's laughter for something else… who knows. They do not communicate that well with us." Jack sighed as he grimaced at the jelly, then turned to find a teacher and another woman approaching at speed "Ah… here is your mother now."

"Jack!" she spat as she got into the pool house "I should have known you were part of this somehow!"

"Hey" Ianto barked with anger "This is not his fault. This is an alien being that attacked the children and would have eaten the three it had bailed dup had we not contained it. Do not speak to him like that!"

"It's OK love, she didn't mean it like that, her mother's voice echoes form her sometimes" Jack sighed as he turned to smile to Steven again "Off you go Soldier, your mum needs you to head back to class now she can see you did not lose a limb."

"Bye Uncle Jack… and… mister…"

"Ianto. I am your uncle's partner. So… uncle Ianto I guess" Ianto smiled softly as he wriggled his fingers at him.

"Really? Uncle Jack?" Steven asked with awe "you are married to an alien?"

"Well… we've not done the wedding thing yet but… yeah. We live together, have a little one… a son called Wick with another two soon … so… actually… you are right Steven. I need a wedding don't I. We need to make if official, do you think so Mister Jones? Wanna get married?" Jack called across the Jelly Block.

"Huh? Er…. I guess so… but if you turn up in a bloody wedding gown I will nut ya" Ianto called back across the building with a glare that had Jack and Steven laughing. Warne had left to check the kids like a good man and Ianto looked like he was in the middle of a photo shoot.

Alice looked at the handsome man in the three piece suit, then at her father with shock "You're gay?"

"Oh Alice love. I would never have pegged you as narrow minded" Jack sighed as he shook his head "when I love, I love completely. Ianto is my love, my beloved. "

Ianto was walking around the pool and stepped in close to say to her softly "And I shall NEVER leave him. I embrace him and his anomaly, even if your mother never could."

Alice looked between the two men, then turned in time to see her son disappearing into the other building, unaware of the animosity now in the pool building.

"Come on Cariad… Wick will be waiting for his Daddy" Ianto said as he walked off and Jack kissed Alice's cheek gently, then sighed as he shook his headm his sorrow evident as he whispered his goodbye.

Alice stood for a while staring at the jelly block, until the UNIT soldiers asked her politely to leave.

What a day.


	10. there are more things in Heaven and on earth Darla8855

Ianto was feeling fine, the UNIT bigwigs there to congratulate him on the quick save with the Phantom and he was more than happy to give Jack the rise he deserved for remembering the Jello Shot. It could and should have been a great day but for the fact UNIT entered with Weres in their ranks as if there was no truce, a thinly lined truce… that included no Weres without permission.

Ianto felt them and watched as some of his own slid around the walls to count, all coming back with the same number. Ten. Ten unauthorised Weres in the meeting hall. Yeah… that was something that everyone had agreed to as well, no UNIT in the Hub and no UNIT in their home zone so this meeting hall that was once a scout hall before it was closed down is now the Torchwood Meeting Hall. Supposed to be hallowed ground as it was actually once a church.

Weres.

Ianto bristled softly as he watched them and knew the others were doing the same.

"Now Captain Harkness, I understand you had a hand in the jelly… that was quick thinking and we are impressed. It is still holding itself now, we have it in a cool room and suspect the Phantom will remain encased until we can get it off world with a passing Draxil freighter next month" the big wig said, shifting in his chair as Ianto blinked slowly off to one side, still watching the Weres.

"General… there are only a few rules between is as we are all on the same side and … I would like to think… in this for the right reasons" Jack smiled softly "So… one of the main things we are very stern on is the introduction of Weres into our areas. We understand the need for them, we have them too, but that is why we need warnings as there are turf wars, blood feuds… all manner of things that can either include or deny a newcomer."

"Of course." The man nodded "We agree."

"Yet you begin ten unauthorised Weres into our meeting hall?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

One of the Weres was standing close to the General and at the change of tone from Jack he took a step forward, eliciting a low growl from several Torchwood Weres and Ianto took a step forward to step in front of Jack and eyeball the Were "One more step and I will rip your throat out with my teeth."

Silence.

"Now, now… no need for…"

"Weres that are not approved need to stay on the outside of the building, by the vehicles" Ianto blinked slowly as he eyeballed the dog "I suggest you and your curs step off."

"Who the fuck do you think you are" the dog snarled, his eyes flashing as he sneered and Ianto smiled as he canted his head, the sound of guns cocking filling the space.

"The trigger" Ianto replied.

"Evans?" the General said with surprise "What?"

"There are ten Weres in your team, do you not know that?" Jack asked calmly "Unfortunately this one is challenging my mate and as Ianto is not a Were… he does not have to adhere to protocols regarding Were etiquette. In fact, since he has now perceived a threat within your team he is about to give the order to kill them."

Evans reached out to seize Ianto's lapel but found his hand closing over thin air as Ianto materialized into anger… like… you know… teeth, red bloodshot eyes the size of dinner plates and teeth, the jaws bigger than the man's head with the breath making his hair blow back…. Anger.

Evans froze as the huge creature that did NOT resemble a dog in any way except for the black shaggy fur growled deeply, the sound resonating in the very bone marrow of those in the room. He was the size of a feckin elephant, twice as mean and decidedly through playing.

"Did your dog just try to touch my mate?" Jack said calmly "because you know… he is ticklish."

The Weres in the room started to change so the Kelpies did too and soon there were cowering dogs on their bellies as they found out that the others could also appear larger and more menacing than they could have ever imagined. Ianto had woken the old magic, he had revived the strength in those who sought it and now this new age was finding the youth more and more willing to accept… embrace… the changes they could illicit at a moment's whim.

Oh yes… the Kelpies were in da house.

As the General watched with open confusion, the Weres crawled from the hall on their bellies, more than one whimpering with open terror as a larger monster walked along side gnashing it' teeth and once the Weres were gone, the four Weres on Ianto and Jack's team finally showed themselves to sit at the feet of Ianto and Jack like large sentry guards.

"Overkill?" Jack asked, screwing his face up "I never can tell when we've gone too far… I do like to make a point."

Ianto stalked around the perimeter of the UNIT men huddled in the middle of the room, looking down on them as he chuffed.

"Smell that? That is his warning to you… next time you challenge us it will not be this form that comes to smite you… next time you fuck with Torchwood you will find my beloved there ready to rain down holy fucking fire… what you smell is brimstone. Tread carefully old friend… it is hot down in hell this time of year, you really should not want to go this soon." Jack smiled as he slid his hands into his pockets and rocked on the balls of his feet, the small belly visible as Ianto bristled even more.

The Hall may have once been a church, a place of worship for the god of these humans but today they stood in HIS house and if they challenged him or those sweetlings slumbering within his mate… Ianto would clean house… with cleansing fire.

Oh yes.

He was awake and around him the world woke too.

.

.

.

_Yes_ _Darla8855_ _they are 'real' and mostly depicted as a Water horse. I liked the idea that different breeds exist and one might prefer a dog form. As Kelpies are Scottish Water Horses, why not Wales Dogs?_

_I love the entire concept of Kelpies and would love to stand under one of those huge sculptures depicting a horse submerged in water playing. I did have a thought that mehaps when Ianto and Jack have a christening that the Scottish cousins visit._


	11. camping in the back yard

Ianto was antsy. Had been since the encounter and finally on their little camping trip, he talked things over with Warren.

"We are nervous. That is something I will say openly, since UNIT started moving around the perimeters of our boundary lines we are all on edge. We have doubled the bodies so we have Weres at almost every site now, and they are reporting back UNIT in the areas. They are just outside the zones, watching. Openly surveying us. Almost challenging us but not… we are not sure if it is a challenge or if they are trying to intimidate us" Warren said as Jack lay on the lovely blow-up mattress by the fire, eating smores.

The kids were long since asleep in the tents behind them and although they had not gone into the Barrens as first wanted, Jack did respect Ianto's heebie-jeebies and agree to camp on the back yard instead. After all… the loo was so lovely and close, as were the others who were coming along with food and companionship to sit by the fire at different times. Jack find himself enjoying the different company as the night wore on and it was also comforting to know that even though some bowed to Ianto and came to sit in his presence, more than a few of them openly showed friendship and interest in Jack. Kelpies are a strange breed… they do not let you in much, they are nervous, skitter and damned suspicious. To have them come and touch him, look him in the eye and show genuine delight in the pregnancy was something that warmed Jack more than the flames.

Accepted as pack.

The Weres were coming too, more respectful and more heroics as a Kelpie or two arrived at the same time but the laughter flowed as well as companionship. It made Jack think of his childhood back on Boeshane. The camp fire, family coming over to spend a while at the spot, all talking and laughing. Sharing food and drink. A child slipping around to sample different foods, gain cuddles from whatever Grup had a spare one going… a real community and a true pack.

Ianto felt Jack's quiet happiness in the evening and allowed himself to be small, unimposing and withheld so Jack was the one shining. The firelight making his handsome face glow as more than a few also commented on how pretty he looked tonight. Or some reason Jack could not explain, being called pretty instead of the usual handsome made him feel a little teary. It was nice. He was drinking it up and saw that he needed it.

It was late and Warren moved into the tent with the kids, the snores louder as the flap was opened and warren's face one of pure affection as he hissed back "they are in a big ball like kitties."

"Awwww" Ianto smiled as the flap closed and the zip zzzzzed up.

"I am sorry we had to stay here, but at the same time… I really loved doing this" Jack admitted "I had no idea how many Were are loving in the surrounding blocks, we are surrounded by Weres and Kelpies."

"Did you see the Red holding Andy's hand?" Ianto asked softly "Did you see?"

"Yeah, a lookers." Jack smiled "You think… maybe?"

"Oh yes… definitely. The way he kept glancing at Warren… definitely. He saw Warren as a threat even with the scent of his woman still on him … A dirty dog definitely hoping to mate with her. She is more reserved, a little overwhelmed as she had no idea Andy knows us but if the idea was to impress her with that… I know he succeeded."

"Movement" Jack said with widening eyes "My god… i… I can feel little flutters. WOW, right under my ribcage, it's Boe."

"stop calling them that" Ianto scolded without annoyance, his amusement thrumming as Jack's nicknames still caused a playful fight. Doc and Boe. No idea where they came from but he seemed determined to annoy Ianto with them.

"We need to know their sex, then we can choose real names and start calling them that then" Jack said.

"I don't know if I want to know their designations. But you are right… with so many wanting to know, wanting to provide and gift… knowing the designations might let them ease up a little on the nervousness there" Ianto sighed "Who would have thought it, eh? We are gonna have two little pups soon… two little younglings…. Well… three if you count the big beast in the tent."

"Pups?"

"The correct term is Kits but I know the Were community refer to them as pups and really it does not matter" Ianto assured Jack.

"I think it's one of each" Jack said after a while of rubbing the small bump "I feel… that would be right."

"It would please their big brother then, he is not sure which he wants and alternates between a princess to fuss over and a prince to wrestle with. Of course… in time he will learn that a girl can bite too" Ianto laughed as he reached out to place his hand over Jack's "and a prince can want painted nails."

"And that would be OK?"

"Divvy." Ianto snorted, kissing Jack and sliding onto the mattress beside him to sleep under the stars. "Our children be will be magnificent, painted nails or not."

"Our children" Jack sighed happily settling to sleep as well.

Safe in the Kelpie's keep.


	12. pissing in the wrong place

Ianto decided to take Wick around the neighbourhood to say hi to everyone, the little three wheeler pushbike with a handle on it was perfect to push the little bugger about as he waved and chortled happily. Jack was happy to take a kitty nap, the impending birth so tiring on his body.

Ianto was pleased to see other children running over to say hi and show interest in the little one. It did not matter if they were Were or Kelpie, they were happy. Ianto noticed someone walking towards him and he raised a hand to wave but then felt a shift in the air, letting his hand instead reach down to hook his son from the little bike seat and swing him back into the arms of the woman standing nearby with her children talking to the little man.

"Oh" she squeaked with delight, hugging the little one as Ianto stormed forward to meet the man who had entered his area without permission or warning, slamming into him.

"Easy there partner" the man laughed, placing his hands between them to shove Ianto back but instead of Ianto stepping back the man found himself flying back into the hedgerow. He lay there blinking as Ianto growled… a deep rumble as he lowered his head, going into a semi-crouch.

"I am not your partner. I am not your friend, amigo, buddy or mate" Ianto said as he continued to glare at the man "Right now… I am the danger."

""You!" the man laughed as he looked around at the slowly forming crowd "A little Were like you? Get over yourself worm… I am the High Councillor of… gleeeeep?"

Ianto reached out and cut the man's words off with a hand to the throat, squeezing enough to silence anyone or anything, but not enough to cause permanent damage… yet … "Listen here… worm… I am not interested in your fake titles or bullshit reason for trying to piss in my patch. All I know for certain right now is that you are uninvited, called me a Were and seem to think you are of a higher pecking order to those who ACTUALLY have a right to be here!"

"Oh shit" Warren said softly as he came upon the scene "High Councillor Grenville. You know... you were told that there was a way of doing things if you wanted an audience with the Kelpie Leader. What are you doing here?"

Ianto said without turning away from his prey "Grenville can't talk right now, if you leave your name and a short message he might remember it briefly as he convulses and dies from the snap of the neck I am about to break!"

"Please Ianto... he is my uncle via me mum" Warren sighed. "She will have my guts for garters if I don't at lest ask for mercy here."

Ianto considered and then placed the dangling toy back on its feet, releasing him to wobble for a bit as he gasped for air. Ianto then disregarded him as he turned to warren "Your mum? She seems a level headed Were, how the hell did she get a brother like that?"

"I wonder that sometimes myself" Warren grinned.

"You…you…" Grenville choked out "I want your name, pack designation and name of your fucking Alpha for this…this…"

"I am Ianto Icarus Jones, I have no designation except for Kelpie and no one rules me. I am the Dragon Borne Old Blood Reborn King. So fuck you and the stupid little red Honda Civic you drove up in."

Giggling started as Ianto rocked back on his heels and regarded the man now trying to fathom what was just said "Kelpie… bullshit. They are big fucking horses wading about in water!"

"No. That's the Scottish Cousins. We are Welsh." Ianto said calmly "We prefer Dog form."

"Bullshit."

Ianto shrugged and then transformed, his sudden change into a huge slathering beast that was larger than a supposedly fuckable little red Honda Civic. Ianto then grinned, letting the rows upon rows of teeth appear like a shark. A land shark. Yeah… he liked that one… then it happened.

The snout changed first, the surprise evident in everyone including Ianto as the fur folded, slicked and became scale, like a chain reaction dominoes fell across his body, rendering fur to scale as they flicked and gelled until a huge red dragon stood on the side of the road staring down at the frozen Were.

"Wow" Warren said after a few beats "That's a new one friend."

"Seemed a good time to show it off… give it so airrrrrrr" Ianto breathed on Grenville and watched the man pale, then yelp as he spun to run from Ianto, yelping like a dog kicked.

Ianto picked up a huge front paw and examined it, curious to find little pads on his feet "Look… I didn't know dragons have kitty cat paws under those claws and scales."

Unafraid, the Weres and Kelpies alike all crowded in to see as Ianto held out his paw for them. Little pink pads like a kitty cat. Suddenly Ianto found himself a little more respected by the men and maybe.. .a little more interesting to the women…. Ok. And some men. We all know that one is a given.

I mean…

hello…

Ianto here!

_Sigh._


	13. Cat Cousins?

Ianto was surprised to see a Kelpie he did not know entering his house like he had a right to be there. He smelt different, telling Ianto this was not Welsh… something else. He remained seated with Jack who was sitting with his feet in Ianto's lap enjoying a foot massage from his love.

"Well now" the man said slowly, the woman following him a little more hesitant as she looked around the living room "I am here to see your leader."

Ianto blinked slowly, turning to what her as she moved with a stalking motion like….ah… like a cat. "Are you a Caoránach?"

She turned to look at him with surprise.

"What is that?" Jack asked sleepily.

"Our Irish cousins are large cat-like creatures called Caoránach in folklore" Ianto said gently he rubbed "I have never met one but I know mother was fond of one she used to play with as a child. They would transform to wood sprites and dance in the woods."

"I would like to see you as a wood sprite" Jack sighed.

"My wings are too demanding for a smaller creature like that Cariad. Turning into a raven or dove is hard… a little fairy or wood sprite might be too hard. Besides, the Mara might be annoyed if we did it here. It's an Irish's dirt kinda thing." Ianto explained.

"Ah."

"You. You say you are in charge of this clan?" the man demanded.

"I am the Alpha" Ianto said going to rise but then hesitated upon seeing as Ophelia enter the room, then he settled back as she headed over to stand by the little boy who was asleep in another chair, her eyes warning the man to stay back.

"And that is your woman?"

"That is my brother's woman. The man here in my lap is my mate, the cherubs in his stomach proof of tht" Ianto replied sagely, the man looking at Jack and stepping back with alarm as he felt the sparks within.

"A man… pregnant… how…"

"I do not have to explain myself to you Hawthaw." Ianto sighed "I know you now. Took a moment to go though my memoires… you were younger when we met, I was but a child. Your father wore that huge ring."

"Ah. I know you now… right. Sean?"

"No… my man is Sean." Ophelia answered "That is Icarus."

"Ianto. I prefer Ianto" Ianto said softly, rising from the sofa as jack lifted his feet to let him "what do you want?"

"We want a clan meeting. Things are changing, there has been a shift in the ethos, some of our elders have renewed and we think we need to re-establish links" he said, then added "I prefer Thaw."

"OK… Thaw. That was my fault I think … I found the fourth element and renewed, then renewed those around me. I feel that maybe I bled into the ley-lines that ran with it" Ianto admitted "I have woken."

Thaw stared at him like he was about to call him out then he huffed softly "OK. Well… that explains the Weres walking around with Kelpies lit it is no big deal. I thought THOSE poor cousins were never…. What."

"First of all, Weres are not related to us as you full know, secondly the one behind you is as un-amused by your poor choice of joke as I am" Ianto informed him solemnly and Thaw spun with alarm to find… nothing.

He blinked.

He slowly turned back to Ianto and then burst out laughing, "I remember you now. Oh gods. You did that to me all the time! My grandmother… you used to see her coming with her rolling pin… all the time. Caught me out like an idiot. I remember you Ick… Ianto."

"Nice save" Ianto giggled.

"Wow… I am impressed then" he laughed as he looked over at the little one asleep, the he frowned looking over at Jack "How…"

"I am an alien from the 51st century born on a plant called Boeshane" Jack said calmly.

Thaw stared at him.

"The Doctor's Companion they say to watch your daughters around… your sons around... you mother and father… wife… yourself…" Ianto said, then laughed "Well… my handsome man."

"So it's true. Torchwood affiliated… I did hear that your Cardiff lot were different to the London mad ones." Thaw looked at Jack again "really? Two?"

"Yeah twins, and the Cardiff Torchwood Is different. I am Captain Jack Harkness, the leader of it" Jack smiled from the sofa, "Was a captive alien at first… see how times change? The patient in charge of the asylum. Of course… on maternity leave until these little beasts are settled into a routine.. you know… I am looking forward to it so much. My little fiends. I can see them now up to no good."

With us as parents they are bound to be little buggers… but the intelligence level will be off the chart too… so sneak y about it" Ianto grinned "I can't wait either Cariad."

Thaw nodded as he looked around and then said "so we meet here in your patch I think. Time the others saw that we can coexist with Weres and all get along. Don't know about inviting the Mara though. Creepy little things."

"Best not… they don't like anything where they are not the centre of attention" Ianto agreed.

Little shits too.


End file.
